


Неудобная правда

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria’s illness, Dating, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Астория уже девять месяцев встречается с Драко и наконец-то решается рассказать ему о своей болезни. Но как он отреагирует?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853860
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Неудобная правда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncomfortable Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286286) by [torestoreamends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends). 



> Бета Danya-K

— Ты сегодня принимала лекарство?  
Астория очень старается не морщиться, когда Дафна с ужасным металлическим скрежетом выдвигает из-под стола садовый стул и усаживается.

— Доброе утро, Дафна. Как приятно тебя сегодня видеть. Да, со мной все в порядке, спасибо, что спросила.  
Дафна закатывает глаза.  
— Не устраивай сцен, а? Это мама хотела, чтобы я спросила. Решила уж сразу с этим разделаться.

Астория отставляет чайную чашку — фарфор при этом чуть звякает — и скрещивает на груди руки.  
— Да, я сегодня приняла лекарство, спасибо, что поинтересовалась. Я его каждый день принимаю. И вы бы об этом знали, если бы потрудились мне писать.

Дафна недовольно цыкает.  
— Ты же знаешь, мама сейчас слишком нестабильна, чтобы писать, но это не значит, что она о тебе не думает. А я последнее время занята, но при этом связываюсь с тобой через каминную сеть дважды в неделю, и последний раз это было — поправь, если кто-то изменил мне память, — вчера вечером.

Астория отпивает чай.  
— Как мама?

Дафна, пожав плечами, тянется к чайнику.  
— Нормально. Ослаблена, конечно, но, как всегда, резка, словно бритва. И не рискуйте стоять в пределах досягаемости ее трости — мама использует ее как оружие.

Астория фыркает в чай.  
— И сколько у тебя синяков?  
— Несколько. Больно, между прочим.

Астория с улыбкой делает еще глоток, отставляет чашку и промокает рот салфеткой.  
— Обещаю, обязательно ее навещу. Но если я пойду сейчас, она точно только и будет отчитывать меня из-за того, что я недостаточно много ем и не поддерживаю вес. — Она закатывает глаза. — Это же абсолютно непродуктивно. Я знаю, что мне нужно есть больше, и я стараюсь, но... — Она со вздохом указывает на себя.

Дафна сочувственно кивает.  
— Знаю. Ты всегда была ужасно тощей. — Выбрав куски сахара покрупнее, она кладет их в чай и щедро доливает молоко. — Как у тебя вообще дела? Выглядишь нормально.  
— Обязательно весь сахар было брать?  
— Нет. Я всего три куска взяла. И не пытайся увильнуть от ответа.  
— Я не пытаюсь! Просто... — Астория тыкает пальцем в изрядно опустевшую сахарницу. — Переживаю из-за своих запасов. Ладно, в общем. Сейчас получше. Неплохо, просто чувствую себя усталой. Возвращаться к работе всегда сложно, сама знаешь. Дома вроде все в порядке, а там — внезапно что-то дополнительное сваливается, а еще идти туда надо, со всеми этими людьми разговаривать... Утомительно это. Плюс новое зелье, которое мне прописали. Оно ужасно сказывается на аппетите — я в итоге вообще есть не хочу, хотя должна.  
— Поговори об этом с колдомедиками, — советует Дафна, помешивая чай и дочиста облизывая ложку.

Астория морщится.  
— Ты просто животное какое-то. Мама была бы в ужасе. И я собираюсь поговорить с ними. Иду на прием на следующей неделе. Подозреваю, они меня там оставят для дополнительных проверок. Мою кровь объявили «странной», что крайне неконкретно, да и вообще — чему тут удивляться, учитывая то, что у меня проклятье крови. Ну да ладно, это ужасно скучно. Ты-то как? Совсем забыла расспросить тебя про отпуск.  
Дафна стонет.  
— Ужасный был отпуск. Никогда я больше в компании не поеду отдыхать. Одна доберусь до пляжа, залягу там и буду спать в течение недели. А мы только и делали, что таскались по древним руинам. Ноги до сих пор не восстановились!  
— Ты отправилась в Грецию — и считаешь, что это было ужасно? Тебе не понравилось осматривать достопримечательности?! Да я просто откажусь от родства с тобой!  
— Ну не всем же быть помешанными на истории.  
— Да уж очевидно. Я бы до смерти хотела поехать в Грецию — и эта поездка, возможно, самым буквальным образом бы меня убила, — а ты даже не смогла оценить ее по достоинству? Поверить не могу!  
— Ну вот теперь я чувствую себя виноватой.  
— И это правильно, так и должно быть, — кивает Астория.  
— Зато я колдографии принесла. — Дафна тянется к сумочке. — Если тебе от этого будет легче.  
— Возможно. Давай сюда, садись поближе.

Дафна перетаскивает стул, чтобы сесть рядом с Асторией, и они вместе просматривают колдографии. Астория настаивает на том, чтобы Дафна вспомнила как можно больше фактов обо всех посещенных местах, и та подчиняется. Время бежит незаметно, вот уже и час прошел, затем полтора — и тут их разговор прерывает тихое, вежливое покашливание для привлечения внимания.

Они обе поднимают головы и видят высокого светловолосого человека, элегантно одетого в черные брюки и зеленую рубашку. Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу на самой границе дворика. Астория тепло ему улыбается, а вот Дафна молча таращится.

— Привет, — говорит Астория, поднимаясь на ноги. — Поверить не могу, что уже три. Я совершенно потеряла счет времени. Рада, что ты сам зашел.  
— Я честно сначала постучал, — говорит Драко и машет рукой в сторону дорожки вдоль границы дворика, которая идет от боковой стены дома. — Но ответа не дождался, а ворота были открыты... — Он с сомнением и опаской смотрит на Дафну, которая все еще смотрит на него так, словно не может поверить в его существование. — Не знал, что у нас будет компания.  
Астория улыбается.  
— Ее и не будет. Дафна уже собирается уходить. Так ведь?  
Дафна переводит взгляд на Асторию.  
— Кто это?  
Драко хмурится.  
— Я... Драко Малфой. Мы же в школе вместе учились.  
Дафна нетерпеливо машет рукой.  
— Да знаю, знаю я, кто ты. Что он здесь делает?

Астория старательно выпрямляется и улыбается сестре.  
— Я его на чай пригласила.  
— Ты его на чай... — Глаза Дафны расширяются на пол-лица, а губы расползаются в широкой улыбке. — То есть мы вчера вечером два часа через камин общались и сегодня еще два часа болтали — и ни разу ты не удосужилась упомянуть... — Она дергает головой в сторону Драко, который с явно смущенным видом все еще стоит на другом конце дворика.

Астория со вздохом переводит на него взгляд.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Моя сестра хотела сказать, что она очень рада тебя видеть и надеется, что ты в добром здравии.  
Драко коротко кивает в ответ.  
— Взаимно. Ты загорела. Надеюсь, отпуск был удачным. Астория говорила, что ты ездила в Грецию.  
— Ах, говорила, да? — Дафна оборачивается к Астории с таким видом, будто она вот-вот взорвется от восторга. — То есть вы двое меня обсуждали, а я даже и не подозревала, что вы вообще что-то обсуждаете друг с другом. Думала, вы едва друг друга знаете.  
— Вот именно поэтому — я так и знала, что ты будешь так по-ребячески себя вести, — шипит Астория. Взяв Дафну за руку, она поднимает ее на ноги. Та не сопротивляется — все еще таращится на Драко, словно не веря в его существование на заднем дворе дома Астории.  
— Прости, мы на минутку, — говорит Астория Драко. — Только выведу мою дорогую сестру наружу и убью ее.  
— Я не донесу на тебя аврорам, — с улыбкой говорит Драко.  
Астория улыбается в ответ.  
— Буду вечно признательна. Садись на стул Дафны, она уходит.

Схватив Дафну за руку, она решительным шагом идет в дом. Дафна спешит за ней.  
Как только они оказываются внутри, Дафна вырывает руку и наконец-то взрывается эмоциями:  
— Астория! Драко Малфой на твоем заднем дворе! Потому что ты пригласила его на чай! Объяснись сейчас же! 

Астория вздыхает.  
— Можно не так громко? И, по-моему, ты уже сама объяснила все, что нуждалось в объяснениях.  
— Но... Но Драко Малфой!  
Щеки Астории вспыхивают, и она складывает руки на груди.  
— Да, Драко Малфой. А что, у тебя с ним какие-то проблемы?  
Дафна поднимает руку и начинает загибать пальцы.  
— Сейчас подумаем. Он неприлично богат. Вроде бы очень умен. Из влиятельной семьи. Охренительно сексуальный.

Астория вежливо откашливается и опускает голову, чувствуя, как горит лицо.  
— Вот видишь, — Дафна тычет в нее пальцем, — ты признаешь, что он тебе нравится. Проблема тут только одна.  
— И какая же?  
— Да ничего существенного. Только то, что он бывший Пожиратель смерти, что несколько не в твоем духе.  
Астория кивает.  
— Знаю. Но...  
— Но?  
— Но. — Она выставляет ладонь, чтобы сестра больше не перебивала. — Он работает над этим. Ты знаешь, что он сейчас аврорам помогает? И я... порекомендовала ему кое-какие книги. И он их прочитал. И... Ну да, он не идеален, но кто вообще идеален? Нам всем надо с чего-то начинать, правильно?  
Дафна больше не выглядит, как лукотрус, которому только что вручили тарелку с яйцами фэйри, и внимательно смотрит на Асторию.  
— Что он из себя представляет, как ты считаешь? Ты ему доверяешь?

Астория опускает взгляд на свои руки.  
— Я не думаю, что он такой, каким его видит большинство. И как бы сложно ни было в это поверить, да. Я ему доверяю. — Она поднимает взгляд на сестру, и та кивает.  
— Ладно. А про твою болезнь он уже знает?  
Астория качает головой.  
— Нет. Я ему сегодня собираюсь сказать. Знала, что ты обязательно спросишь, поэтому хотела ответить утвердительно, когда ты о нем узнаешь. Вот и не говорила тебе раньше.

Дафна медленно и задумчиво кивает.  
— И как, ты думаешь, он отреагирует?  
— Хотелось бы, чтобы хорошо, но... — Астория пожимает плечами. — Я хочу, чтобы он оказался человеком, который скажет: «Ну что ж, у нас впереди всего несколько лет, давай проживем их так, чтобы не пожалеть об этом». Хочу, чтобы он оказался человеком, который будет знать, что ему придется навещать меня в больнице и смотреть, как я умираю, но который все равно будет любить меня. Но это очень серьезное требование.  
— Но это твоя жизнь, — тихо говорит Дафна. — И не такое уж серьезное требование, если он вообще хочет быть с тобой.  
— Знаю, — бормочет Астория. — Поэтому и собираюсь сказать ему сейчас. Пока совсем не увязла в этом.

Дафна слегка склоняет голову набок.  
— Тебе он правда нравится, да?  
— Угу. — Астория слегка смущенно кивает, и Дафна делает шаг навстречу, чтобы обнять ее.  
— Ох, Астория. — Она целует сестру в щеку и гладит по волосам. — Надеюсь, он сможет дать все, что тебе нужно.  
— Я тоже, — еле слышно шепчет Астория.

Дафна целует ее и во вторую щеку, затем отпускает.  
— И все-таки — Драко Малфой, а? — Ее серьезное выражение вновь уступает место восторженной улыбке, а глаза сияют весельем и озорством. — Астория Гринграсс, ты настоящая слизеринка. Эти твои непристойные амбиции!  
Если скажешь маме... да хоть кому-нибудь — так тебя прокляну, что пальцы на ногах отвалятся!  
Дафна, запрокинув голову, хохочет.  
— Вот так угроза! Хватит ли ее, чтобы остановить меня?  
— Да уж лучше бы хватило.  
— Я подумаю об этом. — Дафна разворачивается и идет в вестибюль. — Хорошо тебе провести время со своей секс-игрушкой Малфоем.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — кричит ей вдогонку Астория.  
Дафна снова хохочет, посылает через плечо воздушный поцелуй и вытанцовывает из дома.

Астория закатывает глаза и, дождавшись, когда дверь за Дафной плотно закроется, возвращается в сад, где ее ждет Драко.  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он. Драко все еще стоит, но уже ближе к столу, и, судя по всему, пока Астории не было, разглядывал горшок с душистым горошком, который только что расцвел во всем своем великолепии.  
— Да. Извини за сестру. Она просто не знала, что мы встречаемся.  
— Я так и понял, — мягко говорит Драко. — Надеюсь, это не доставило тебе проблем.  
— Никаких. Ее вообще не должно было быть здесь сегодня. Эта ее привычка заявляться без приглашения... — Астория закатывает глаза, идет к столу и заваривать свежий чай.  
— Не уверен, что нравлюсь ей, — говорит Драко, подходя ближе.  
— Дело не в этом. — Астория указывает рукой на стул рядом с ней. — Она просто заботливая. И легко возбудимая. Хочет для меня самого лучшего.  
— Хорошая сестра, — кивает Драко и, взяв стул, передвигает его так, чтобы сесть напротив.  
— Периодами. Налить тебе чай?  
— Да, пожалуйста. Очень пить хочется.

Астория с улыбкой наполняет две чашки свежезаваренным чаем и передает одну из них Драко.  
— Ты разве не ходил сегодня на аукцион?  
— Ходил. Все пытаются избавиться от самых подозрительных предметов в преддверие новых рейдов авроров. Плюс еще этот новый закон в перспективе. Отличное время для покупок.  
— А ты рейдов не боишься? — невзначай спрашивает Астория, доливая себе молока.  
— Я сегодня для министерства покупал, так что бояться мне нечего. Хотя и тебе заодно кое-что приобрел.  
Астория удивленно поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Да? Что-то проклятое? Потому что, сам понимаешь, я отказываюсь принимать подарок, который потенциально может меня убить.  
Драко фыркает.  
— Прости, что разочаровываю, но никакого проклятия нет.  
— Какая жалость. Было бы так романтично.  
— В следующий раз учту, — сухо говорит Драко и вытаскивает из кармана маленький сверток в черной упаковочной бумаге. Астория, взяв его в руки, обнаруживает, что сверток слегка помялся.  
— Что это? — спрашивает она, надавливая пальцем.  
— Почему бы тебе не открыть и не посмотреть? И не дави так сильно — это хрупкая вещь.  
— Ладно. — Астория берет палочку и аккуратно перерезает колдоленту. Когда она открывает сверток, амортизирующие чары развеиваются, и внутри обнаруживается маленькая серебряная брошь в виде цветочного букета. Ярко-желтый подсолнух, нежно-розовая роза, парочка голубых незабудок и тонкая лилия — все цветы выложены крошечными драгоценными камнями, которые ярко блестят в солнечных лучах на ладони у Астории.  
— Да, вижу, о чем ты, — говорит она после нескольких мгновений молчания. — Действительно хрупкая вещь. И красивая, спасибо.  
— Она напомнила мне тебя и твой сад. — Драко оглядывается на цветы, которые вылезают за ограждения, заполоняя все окружающее пространство буйством красок. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится.  
— Она... — Астория разглядывает поблескивающую брошь и пытается подобрать правильные слова. Она редко теряет дар речи, но этот подарок — лучшее, что ей когда-либо дарили за пределами семьи. — Нравится, да. Более чем. 

Ее пальцы подрагивают, когда она пытается приладить брошь к блузке, и Астория даже не может обвинить во всем болезнь, потому что сегодня — один из ее лучших дней. Все дело в эмоциях, в захлестывающем ее чувстве, что ей нравится этот человек вопреки всему. И она все еще не знает, останется ли он рядом после предстоящего разговора. Возможно, к концу дня она навсегда его потеряет.

— Пожалуй... — Она прерывисто вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. — Схожу-ка в дом, принесу печенье. К тому же Дафна почти все запасы сахара выела, надо пополнить. У тебя есть какие-нибудь предпочтения в печенье?  
— Всегда любил имбирных тритонов.  
Астория кривится, и Драко морщится вслед за ней.  
— Неправильный ответ, да? Надеюсь, это не совсем уронило меня в твоих глазах.  
— Посмотрим. Учитывая еще и брошку без проклятий, твое положение очень шатко.  
Она улыбается ему и торопливо уходит в дом.

Оказавшись на кухне, опирается на стену и закрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох. Ей требуется несколько минут и два стакана воды, чтобы хотя бы немного взять под контроль эмоции, но стоит приняться за поиски обещанного угощения, как она снова начинает нервничать. Астория не большая любительница печенья, но обещания надо сдерживать.  
В конце концов она находит банку с печеньем в углу одного из шкафчиков — и, к счастью, внутри оказывается невскрытая упаковка имбирных тритонов. Астория вытряхивает их на тарелку, более-менее изящно раскладывает и спешит обратно в сад.

— Ваше отвратительное печенье, сэр.  
Драко отвечает еле заметной усмешкой.  
— Могла бы принести что-то, что тебе самой нравится. Я был бы определенно не против.  
— Нет уж, я лучше буду осуждать тебя за твой ужасный вкус. — Астория падает на сиденье, трогает брошку, чтобы проверить, что она не отстегнулась, и откидывается на спинку, старательно готовясь придать лицу самое что ни на есть осуждающее выражение на тот момент, когда Драко откусит тритону голову. Но это выражение длится совсем недолго, ведь, как только Драко принимается жевать, он смотрит на Асторию, и она видит в его глазах вопрос.  
— Я... — начинает Драко и тут же делает паузу, глядя на остаток печенья, словно оно подскажет ему, что говорить дальше.  
— Ты?  
Драко кивает.  
— Я пойму, если ты не захочешь говорить об этом, мне просто любопытно. Вы ведь с сестрой очень близки, хорошо ладите. Почему ты решила не рассказывать ей обо мне? 

Астория сглатывает. Она не ожидала именно этого вопроса и не знает, как ей дальше продолжать беседу.  
Драко откладывает печенье на краешек блюдца и подбирает пальцем несколько крошек.  
— Если что, можешь смело говорить, что стыдишься меня. Я пойму. Я не из людей, знакомством с которыми будешь хвастаться направо и налево.  
Астория качает головой.  
— Нет, дело совсем не в этом. Мне не стыдно быть с тобой. Ты-настоящий и образ, который рисуют себе люди, думая о тебе, совершенно разные вещи. Если бы мне было стыдно, я бы не стала с тобой встречаться. То, что тебя считают ужасным человеком, меня вообще не волнует, потому что это неправда. Заблудившийся — да, несовершенный — да, и ты все еще учишься — да, как и все мы. Но ты не ужасный.  
Драко хмурится.  
— Тогда в чем дело? Потому что это единственная причина, которая пришла мне в голову.  
Астория со вздохом опускает плечи.  
— Я не сказала ей потому... потому что сначала мне нужно было получить от тебя ответ на важные вопросы.  
— И... я на них уже ответил?  
— Нет.

Драко кивает и берет остаток тритона. Астория видит, что он разочарован: уголки рта приопущены, на лбу морщина, глаза потемнели и стали по цвету похожи на затянутое тучами утро понедельника.  
— Драко... — бормочет она. — Я просто пока не задала тебе эти вопросы. Ты не виноват в том, что на них не ответил. Они не... — Она неопределенно взмахивает рукой, мысленно подбирая слова. — Не из тех вопросов, что задаешь на первом свидании. Или на втором, или на третьем, или... Это очень серьезные вопросы. Они касаются всей моей жизни и того, насколько ты в ней будешь участвовать.  
Драко глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает через нос — это меньше похоже на вздох, а больше на то, что он собирается с силами.  
— Ну тогда спрашивай.

В его тоне появляется напряжение, и Астория понимает, о чем он думает: о том, что она сейчас начнет расспрашивать, планирует ли он меняться. Она протягивает руку через стол, к его чайной чашке, рядом с которой его левая рука лежит ладонью вверх, и легко касается ее пальцами.  
— Драко, это вопросы не про тебя. То есть про тебя, но не о том, о чем ты думаешь. В плане проблем, которые нуждаются в решении. Поверь мне, твое прошлое из них — самая меньшая.  
Драко шевелит рукой, чтобы переплести их пальцы, и это движение задирает рукав его рубашки — так, что становится виден уголок красной Метки.  
— Тогда о чем же?

Астория поглаживает костяшку его пальца и решает выложить все как есть.  
— Я больна.  
Драко хмурится.  
— Ты не выглядишь больной. И голос у тебя не хриплый.  
— Это правда, — соглашается она. — Сейчас я более-менее в порядке. Но... Помнишь тот день, когда мы впервые нормально поговорили?  
Драко сжимает ее пальцы.  
— Конечно. Мы были в аптеке, ты покупала какие-то странные травы. Болтали минут десять, пока ты не сказала, что устала и тебе нужно домой. Я подумал, что это был способ от меня отделаться.  
Астория кивает.  
— Я действительно пошла домой и провела в постели три дня. Встала только потому, что умирала с голоду, и Дафна пришла и приготовила мне ужин. Тогда прошло всего несколько недель с тех пор, как меня выписали из Мунго, я вообще не должна была выходить из дома, но сходила с ума от скуки.  
— Мунго? — переспрашивает Драко. — То есть это что-то серьезное? И до сих пор не прошло, девять месяцев спустя?  
— Это у меня с рождения и никогда не пройдет, — как можно непринужденнее говорит Астория. Если ей удастся все выложить просто и доходчиво, им обоим будет легче. Стоит только дать волю эмоциям, и разговор получится мучительно болезненным.  
— Продолжай, — бормочет Драко.

Астория смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы, потом на совершенно бесстрастное лицо. Эмоции Драко не всегда возможно считать, и иногда это раздражает, но в другие моменты, как сейчас, упрощает ситуацию.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о проклятии Гринграссов?  
Уголки губ Драко изгибаются в улыбке.  
— Конечно. Читал, когда изучал ваше семейное древо. Но это же миф, да? Просто глупая история.  
— Это не миф, — отвечает Астория. — Это проклятье перешло на меня. Разновидность испорченной крови. Мне нужно принимать пять разных зелий три раза в день. Если я порежусь, пусть даже бумагой, я окажусь в больнице. Я больше подвержена другим болезням, особенно если у меня обострение. Однажды это проклятье меня убьет. Только при очень большом везении дотяну до пятидесяти. Но, скорее, получится только до сорока. Ты, наверное, еще не прожил и четверть своей жизни, а я уже перевалила за половину. Была бы я нормальной, любой обычной девушкой, я бы тебя в первый же день позвала куда-нибудь выпить. Вместо этого отправилась домой, слегла в постель, а когда проснулась, сова, которую ты мне прислал, уже улетела. Вот так. Это моя жизнь. Невеселая, утомительная, сложная. Один день со мной все в порядке, иду на работу, как обычные люди, на следующий — попадаю в Мунго на полгода. Именно поэтому я не могла рассказать про тебя Дафне — мне нужно было знать точно, что ты в курсе и все равно хочешь со мной быть. А это не то, о чем можно попросить человека за ужином или... — Она машет свободной рукой и умолкает, не зная, что тут еще можно сказать.

После этого надолго воцаряется тишина, затем Драко заправляет за ухо прядку волос. Он недавно начал их отращивать, они уже почти доходят до плеч — светлые завитки, развевающиеся на ветру.  
— Ты умрешь, — говорит он наконец. Лицо по-прежнему лишено эмоций, но голос звучит приглушенно и хрипло.  
— Все умрут, я просто раньше других. Такой уж я скорострел.  
Драко не смеется и даже не улыбается. Вообще не реагирует на ее шутку, продолжает задавать вопросы.  
— А это проклятье — когда оно появилось и как? Не помню, чтобы об этом упоминалось в книгах, которые я читал.  
— Один из моих предков, — объясняет Астория, — был проклят. Я поискала и нашла историю. Кто-то пытался травить магглорожденного, мой предок вступился, началась дуэль, предок оказался проклят. Или оказалась. Зато магглорожденный был спасен.  
Она внимательно смотрит на Драко и наконец-то видит на его лице проблеск каких-то эмоций.  
— То есть ты умрешь, — медленно говорит он, — потому что один из твоих предков решил помочь г... — Он вовремя останавливается и резко качает головой. — Это просто...  
— Тебя это злит? — спрашивает Астория, шевеля пальцами в его хватке, но не пытаясь высвободить руку. — Чистокровная девушка умирает из-за того, что ее глупый предок вступился за грязнокровку?  
— Да! — взрывается Драко. Единственная эмоция, которая в нем проявляется, оказывается чистым, неразбавленным гневом. Он отпускает ее ладонь, берется за новое печенье, ломает его пополам и начинает громко хрустеть. Возможно, Драко от этого становится легче — по крайней мере, плечи слегка расслабляются и он снова переводит взгляд на Асторию.  
— И ты именно поэтому делаешь то, что делаешь? — спрашивает он. — Из-за той истории? Наверное, в этом есть смысл.

Астория кивает.  
— Да. Я раньше тоже злилась. Но потом началась война, и все газеты заполонили истории. Об исчезнувших людях. О жертвах. Об отобранных палочках. Эти люди не хуже нас, но кто-то решил, что чистая кровь лучше, и из-за этого их подвергали преследованиям, убивали. Тогда я поняла, что моя злость глупа. Мой предок вступился не за магглорожденного, Драко. Он вступился за другого человека. Давай уже перестанем зацикливаться на себе. Если я умру, по крайней мере, мне будет о чем вспомнить. На самом деле, я горжусь этим проклятьем. Мне не нравится быть больной, но есть на свете и худшие вещи, из-за которых люди умирают.  
— Но почему именно ты? — бормочет Драко. — Это несправедливо.  
— Несправедливо, потому что я симпатичная чистокровная девушка, у которой вся жизнь впереди? Я это уже слышала, и это полная и чудовищная...  
Драко качает головой.  
— Нет. — Он говорит это так резко, что Астория замолкает. — Нет, дело не в этом. Просто... — Он какое-то время подбирает слова, вытирая пальцы о салфетку и прокручивая чашку по блюдцу, а потом снова тянется к руке Астории и сжимает ее. — Ты нам нужна. Ты нужна этому миру. Продолжать говорить то, что ты говоришь. Продолжать смотреть на глупости, в которые мы всегда верили, и требовать, чтобы мы перестали зацикливаться на себе. Если такие люди, как ты, умрут, что у нас останется, на что мы сможем надеяться?  
— Ну... — Астория переворачивает их ладони, нежно расправляет пальцы Драко, чтобы положить свою руку сверху. — Мне приятно это слышать, но я не единственный человек, который может говорить такие вещи. Вот Гермиона Грейнджер, например.  
Драко кривится.  
— Да, но это...  
— Другое?  
Он кивает.  
— А вот еще вариант, — предлагает Астория, переплетая их пальцы. — Ты тоже можешь говорить такие вещи.  
Драко сжимает их крепче и поднимает на нее взгляд.  
— Серьезно?  
Астория кивает.  
— Думаю, да. И, если это звучит по-другому, когда исходит от чистокровной девушки, подумай только, как это будет звучать из уст бывшего Пожирателя смерти.

Драко молчит и снова смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы. Внезапно он выглядит растерянным, взволнованным, и Астория сжимает его руку, чтобы напомнить, что она все еще здесь.  
— Когда ты плохо себя чувствуешь, — говорит он в конце концов, — и лежишь в больнице, на что это похоже?  
— Ох, — стонет она. — Ужасно скучно. Я в основном все время сплю, потому что мне слишком плохо, чтобы делать что-то еще.  
— Тебе больно?  
Она кивает.  
— Иногда. И я чувствую сильную слабость. Сложно вообще что-то делать, а когда я пытаюсь, боль усиливается.  
Драко смотрит на свою чайную чашку, и лоб его перерезает морщина.  
— Сложно себе это представить, — бормочет он. — Когда я сказал, что ты не выглядишь больной... На самом деле иногда заметно, что ты устала, или бледная, или... Я еще синяки у тебя на руках видел.  
— Да, синяки у меня легко появляются.  
— Знаю. Теперь понимаю почему. Но, помимо всего этого... — Он качает головой и смотрит на нее. — Я не могу вспомнить никого, настолько же живого, как ты. Я именно это имел в виду, когда сказал... Ты всегда такая яркая. Даже когда я беспокоюсь, что ты не выспалась, ты все равно... — Он делает рукой жест, подражая взрыву фейерверка. — Ты вся сияешь.  
Астория принужденно улыбается.  
— Я пытаюсь сохранить фасад. На это уходит много сил.  
— А как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?

Астория задумывается.  
— Я не ожидала появления Дафны, а когда она так себя ведет, это утомительно. Но ты всегда такой спокойный. Может, поэтому ты мне так и нравишься. Так что... Да, я бы сказала — твердая семерка из десяти. Сегодня хороший день.  
— Семь из десяти — это хороший день, — повторяет он, и это не вопрос и не осуждение. Скорее, он делает себе мысленную пометку. — А вот те зелья, которые ты принимаешь. От чего они, как действуют? Их нужно все вместе пить или...?  
— А что? — Она пожимает его пальцы. — Столько вопросов! — Она не может припомнить, чтобы кто-то ее об этом спрашивал, особенно в таких деталях. Обычно люди опасаются лезть в эту тему — или их просто отпугивает ее болезнь.  
— Тебе необязательно говорить мне. Но если мы будем проводить вместе больше времени, мне может быть полезно знать. На всякий случай.  
Астория с удивлением моргает. Из всех ответов, которые он мог бы дать, этот она ждала меньше всего.  
— Хочешь, покажу?  
— Если тебе не кажется это неудобным или вторжением в личное пространство.  
— Ничего подобного. — Астория поднимается на ноги, составляет пустые чашки на поднос и подбирает его взмахом палочки. 

Драко идет за ней на кухню и ждет, пока она не выложит чашки и блюдца в мойку. Он задумчиво оглядывается, и Астория краем глаза за ним наблюдает, пытаясь угадать, о чем он думает. В конце концов он слегка откашливается.  
— Астория?  
— Да, Драко?  
— У тебя здесь есть ножи?  
Это такой внезапный вопрос, что она со смехом к нему поворачивается.  
— Ну, это кухня. Естественно, здесь есть ножи. Как мне без них готовить?  
— Но ты сказала, что можешь случайно порезаться и... а что случится, если у тебя что-нибудь разобьется?  
Ее смех замирает.  
— Наверное, это справедливый вопрос. Я просто веду себя осторожно. И много пользуюсь магией. Но не думай, что я хрупкая. Я не упаду в обморок от капли крови. И вообще, кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает, правильно?  
— О чем ты? 

Астория облокачивается на кухонную стойку.  
— Ну... Я могла бы завтра решить, что хочу стать загонщицей мирового уровня.  
Драко ухмыляется.  
— Вот это был бы поворот в карьере.  
Астория пожимает плечами.  
— А может, это мое призвание в жизни. Или нет, потому что у меня ужасная зрительно-моторная координация. Но допустим. Первый же бладжер, от которого я не увернусь, ударит меня по лицу. Из носа потечет кровь, под глазом образуется фингал и вообще, может, я в итоге умру. Но если бы это была моя мечта и я бы считала, что оно того стоит, я бы, может, все равно попробовала. Кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает. Это, конечно, слишком жесткий пример, но я не собираюсь отказываться от того, чтобы самой готовить ужин или пить чай из любимого сервиза только потому, что однажды могу случайно порезаться. Это было бы просто смехотворно.  
— Туше, — кивает Драко. — Я все равно буду волноваться, но я понимаю.  
— Хорошо. Наверное. Так ты хотел посмотреть на мои зелья?  
— Да.  
Астория указывает на второй этаж.  
— Тогда пойдем?  
— В святая святых, — с озорной улыбкой говорит Драко.  
Астория шутливо шлепает его по руке.  
— Тоже мне скандал — посмотреть на мои восхитительно скучные лекарства.  
— Уверен, что, если наши матери узнают, они будут в ужасе от недопустимой интимности.  
— Моя мама в ужасе практически от всего, что я делаю. 

Астория берет Драко за руку и ведет по коридору, потом по лестнице — в свою ванную.  
— А это и правда святая святых, — говорит Драко, застывая на пороге и оглядываясь.  
Астория оборачивается к нему.  
— Ты никогда раньше не видел ванную, Драко? Вы в Мэноре все еще пользуетесь ночными вазами?  
— Нет, просто... Это ведь твоя ванная. Тут столько всего. Ты пользуешься шампунем с летними ягодами.  
— И пеной для ванны с ромашкой и женьшенем. Какой ты наблюдательный. 

Астория открывает шкафчик с лекарствами над раковиной и начинает доставать зелья, выставляя их полукругом на столике рядом с раковиной. Драко садится на закрытую крышку унитаза и берет первое.  
— Значит, это...  
— Для обновления крови. Когда я забываю его принять, я теряю сознание. Однажды такое в школе случилось — Флитвика чуть инфаркт не хватил.  
— Надеюсь, ты больше никогда так не ошибалась.  
— Пока не случалось. — Она протягивает Драко следующее зелье. — Это что-то вроде загустителя. Помогает крови нормально сворачиваться. Есть и более сильный вариант — его нужно принимать, если я на самом деле порежусь, зато он может меня убить множеством других захватывающих способов.  
— О, это должно очень утешать, — сухо замечает Драко. — Когда зелье, которое должно спасти тебе жизнь, может тебя убить.  
— И не говори. Внушает уверенность в завтрашнем дне.  
Они переглядываются и обмениваются улыбками, после чего Драко тянется к следующей бутылочке. Почему-то обмен с ним мрачными шутками улучшает настроение Астории. По крайней мере, он не паникует и не пытается сбежать. Воспринимает все как должное, и это чудесно.

— А это я знаю, что такое, — говорит Драко, читая название на самой большой бутылке, полной фиолетового зелья. — Болеутоляющее зелье. Очень мягкое.  
— Десять баллов Слизерину. А это? — Астория протягивает ему бутылочку гораздо меньшего размера с голубой жидкостью.  
Драко щурится на крошечную надпись, после чего качает головой.  
— Понятия не имею. Кажется, что-то сложное.  
— Поддерживает мой иммунитет. С болезнями организм сам плохо борется. Все носители проклятья до меня умирали от других болезней, не от самого проклятья. Так что не чихай на меня, Малфой.  
— Вообще не проблема, — высокомерно объявляет Драко. — Малфои не болеют.  
Астория смеется.  
— Когда зимой будешь размазывать сопли, я тебе об этом напомню.  
Драко отмахивается.  
— А последнее?  
— Укрепляющий эликсир. Самая новая версия, хорошая. Помогает мне быстрее восстановиться. Но, когда я его принимаю, аппетит пропадает.  
— А ты кому-нибудь об этом говорила?  
— Дафна будет от тебя в восторге, — улыбается Астория. — Она у меня то же самое спросила. Поговорю с колдомедиками на следующей неделе.  
— Хорошо. Тебе нужно есть. Это важно.

Астория сидит, скрестив ноги, на полу и широко ему улыбается.  
— Серьезно. Ты только что завоевал сердце моей сестры.  
Драко в течение нескольких секунд изучает последнюю бутылочку, потом отставляет ее так, что стекло легко звякает о фарфоровую поверхность, и серьезно смотрит на Асторию.  
— Я раньше не делал ничего подобного, — тихо говорит он. — Я даже не знаю никого, кто бы болел, как ты. Не уверен, что буду для тебя хорошей сиделкой. Не знаю, смогу ли быть тем, кто тебе нужен. И уж определенно сомневаюсь, что я тот, кого ты заслуживаешь — ты настолько лучше меня, и мы оба это знаем.  
— Это неправда, — вмешивается Астория.  
— Давай тут останемся при своем. Я пытаюсь сказать, что... При всем при этом, если ты не против, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы научиться. — Он машет рукой на зелья. — Запомнить все про твои лекарства, и когда тебе нужно отдыхать, и еще... я не знаю — еду, которую тебе нужно есть, и все остальное. Когда ты будешь в больнице, я стану тебя навещать, если тебе не будет тошно меня видеть. И, конечно, как я уже сказал, у меня может ужасно это все получаться. И ты, возможно, захочешь, чтобы я ушел. Но я буду делать все, что в моих силах, а если этого окажется недостаточно, я буду стараться еще сильнее. Потому что я люблю тебя, Астория. Очень сильно. И пусть я сейчас просто не могу понимать, во что именно ввязываюсь... Кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает. Ведь это твоя жизнь, а я хочу быть ее частью — в той степени, в которой ты мне позволишь.

Астория смотрит на него с пола и чувствует, как ее захлестывает гигантская волна эмоций, которые она до сих пор сдерживала: надежда, тревога, любовь и вот теперь еще и облегчение. Она смаргивает горячие слезы, которые жгут глаза, и, опираясь дрожащей рукой о раковину для опоры, поднимается на колени, а другой рукой тянется к Драко.  
Он берет ее обеими ладонями и сжимает.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Астория кивает.  
— Угу. — Получается как-то пискляво, и Астория делает прерывистый вдох. — Нормально. Просто... Мне бы хотелось тебя поцеловать.  
— Смотрю на это положительно.

Драко поддерживает ее так, что у нее хватает сил подняться на ноги, и тут же сдвигается на сиденье унитаза, чтобы она поместилась рядом.  
Разум говорит Астории, что это не очень-то романтично и уж точно негигиенично, но сердце не обращает на это никакого внимания. Оно отчаянно колотится в груди и начинает биться еще громче, когда Астория садится рядом с Драко и обхватывает его щеку ладонью.  
— Ты только что сказал, что любишь меня? — спрашивает она, ведя большим пальцем по острой линии его скулы.  
Драко кивает, сосредоточенно на нее глядя.  
— Сказал, да. Надеюсь, это для тебя не проблема, потому что я не хочу извиняться.  
— Нет, не проблема, — бормочет Астория. — Я как раз думала, что тоже тебя люблю.  
На его губах появляется еле заметная улыбка.  
— Какое удачное совпадение.  
— Весьма. 

Астория обхватывает его лицо и второй рукой и целует со всей теплотой и благодарностью, которые чувствует.  
Драко мягко придерживает ее затылок, зарывается пальцами в волосы, и она улыбается ему в губы. Сегодня все прошло исключительно удачно. Конечно, просто им не будет, но все-таки — это начало. Теперь она знает, у нее есть ответы, и она не может не думать о том, что Дафна и правда будет в восторге.


End file.
